


Fall For Me

by mangacrack



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comment Fic, First War, Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangacrack/pseuds/mangacrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"First War, what if Michael fell too?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fall For Me

**Author's Note:**

> for Shi_mo

"Join me, brother" Lucifer asks his brother. "Please. Who do you love more? Father? Or me?"

 _Don't let me fall alone_ , Lucifer begs silently. _Please. Not you. Don't betray me._

"Hasn't father many, many more sons? All so very eager to please him?"

Michael says nothing.

He's just looking at his brother, the first he ever had. The one he raised himself. An entirety passes until Michael raises his eyes to Heaven and stretches out his out his arms. Lucifer sees how they tremble. It's faint, but it shows that this isn't easy for Michael.

He fears. Michael fears God and what he is about to do, but he is doing it.  
For him.

Fire inflames and Michael's grace sparks violently. Against Heaven for the first time in its existence. It's a strange sight for Lucifer and he feels regret. Confusion he feels amongst his other brothers and sisters, who don't understand what is happening. Who stopped understanding ever since Lucifer and Michael started fighting each other. It couldn't get any more horrible for them.

Lucifer watches simply, when Michael is pulling out all of his grace from Heaven and Heaven falls because of it. Faintly Lucifer remembers that it's Michael's grace that supports the pillars of his home in the first place.

The connection with the choir falls silent the next moment and Lucifer realizes this too was something Michael had created. He built Heaven. It had been his task, when he was still the only angel in the wide universe.

Now Heaven is gone.

Michael had torn it apart, because Lucifer hadn't wanted to fall alone.


End file.
